Time and Time Again
by TerryJ
Summary: How a relationship is started, developed and ended (not a romance) please RR
1. Some time in the early 70's

Insert Standard Disclaimer Here  
  
Adam Schiff turned the corner of his house to see a lanky 20-something with wild black hair painting the side of his house.  
  
"Make sure you don't miss a spot." he said quietly.  
  
The tall young man spun around to observe a middle aged man with a receding hair line. He hastily wiped his hands on his trousers while stepping off his ladder and moving to extend his hand to the slight, but imposing figure before him.  
  
"You must be Mr. Schiff. A pleasure to finally meet you."  
  
Adam was surprised by the young man's apparent manners. "Yes, Bea told me she was planning on hiring a man to do some much needed yard work." The young man nodded his acknowledgment and turned back to his work. Adam paused before going on. "She also told me that you're a lawyer."  
  
The house painter scoffed.  
  
"Not quite." He glanced back at the older man's inquisitive look before deciding to elaborate. "I'm going to be graduating from law school in two weeks and then I'll be taking the bar hopefully at some point over the summer. As for now I'm just a paralegal at Summer, Troy and Brown. Though I still find time to be a weekend laborer." He added with a smirk.  
  
Adam nodded his head slightly. "Are you concerned?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Adam sighed, "Are you worried about taking the bar?"  
  
"Oh," There was a small laugh, "No, not really. I've always been a decent test taker and I figure if i don't know what I need to by now then I really have no business being a lawyer."  
  
The older man smiled. "Well how well do you do in school?"  
  
"Alright." was the clipped answer.  
  
"Alright? Young man if you plan on being a productive attorney you must be more specific. Now, how well do you do in school?"  
  
At that the young man bit his lip but responded quietly and respectively in the manner requested, "I am first in my class at NYU Law."  
  
Adam had caught the look of consternation on the man's face. "Well I don't suspect you'll be having a problem then."  
  
There was silence between the two when Bea stuck her head out the window and jokingly chastised her husband with a wide smile. "Adam, you had better not be giving that boy any trouble, he is nice young man who does good work and doesn't deserve your harassment."  
  
While Adam walked to the window to flirt with his wife the young man pause what he was doing and stared at seemingly nothing while whispering to himself, "Adam?...Adam Schiff?...Adam Schiff! Of course damn it...I'm such an idiot..."  
  
"Sorry about that. Ever since my daughters started dating my wife seems to think I'm out to run every male off the property." Adam was walking back, dutifully carrying a pitcher of lemonade.  
  
The young man hastily stepped back down from his post. "Sir, you're Adam Schiff, as in the EADA Adam Schiff."  
  
Slightly taken aback and confused the older man slowly replied, "Yes, that would be me."  
  
The young man bit his lip. "Sir, I must say I am ashamed of myself for not recognizing you immediately, I did my final thesis on your Treson Case and I must say knowing what I know about your history, I am very much impressed by you."  
  
Adam smiled broadly. "Well thank you. Its rare to get any outside compliments in my line of work. At least in the private sector I was always somebody's advocate. Now I'm always everybody's enemy it seems."  
  
The painter smirked, "I'm sure that its not all bad. I was thinking of maybe joining the DA's office someday."  
  
"You should." Was the reply. After a pause and a bite of his tuna fish sandwich Adam prodded, "So what was your thesis?"  
  
The young man averted his gaze while he thought of how to respond. Then, as if he had made up his mind about something he squared his shoulders and looked Adam straight in the eye and with a quiet, confident voice he said, "I wrote it on how your case was a miscarriage of justice designed as a political ploy to impress the high ranking politico's and the majority of the voting public."  
  
Adam was struck by the young man's honesty, and insight. The truth was Adam really had not wanted to prosecute the case for much the same reason this young graduate had just expostulated, but the DA did have some pull on Schiff so he had tried the case. This house painter hadn't been privy to that fact though. Adam smirked and helped hold the ladder as the you man climbed.  
  
"Tell me why."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Support your thesis to me. I want to know what made you think that."  
  
The rest of the afternoon went by similarly with Adam proposing questions to the young man and then ensuing in minor debate while the man continued to paint. As the time wore on the young man felt more and more comfortable and the debates grew longer, more in depth, controversial, and honest.  
  
At 6:30 the painting was done and the two scholars of law were reclining on lawn chairs sucking on what was left of the ice cubes in the lemonade. Bea called Adam in for dinner and offered for the young man to stay. He politely declined, citing that he had a night job to go to and started to head off.  
  
"Good night Mr. Schiff, it was the highlight of my day to meet and talk with you."  
  
"Good night my boy. It was a pleasure for me as well. When you pass the bar come see me at One Hogan Place and maybe we can see about getting you a real job."  
  
"We'll see." With that he smiled and tipped his cap. Adam stood on his front porch and watched Jack McCoy walk steadily away against the setting sun. 


	2. Three Years later

Adam Schiff jogging down the court house steps when he caught site of his second chair, Steve Finermen. "So how did the arraignment go?"   
  
"ROR." Was the dejected reply.  
  
"How did that happen?" Adam was prepared to be angry. This guy should have been an easy put away for an attorney of Steve's caliber.  
  
"Hells if I know."  
  
"Who is the attorney?"  
  
Finermen shrugged. "I don't know. But that's the funny thing. I'm sitting in the galley and I see this guy so I asked Jacobs who he is. Jacobs says that this guy is just a researcher and courier over at S,T&B who was handed a traffic violation to defend. Well it turns out that that traffic violation was what got Michaelis' hooked and so now this poor SOB who has nil court experience is up here with a murder charge. So I'm all pumped, this is going to be easy right? I go, ask for remand and all of a sudden this kid starts talking and I find Michaelis is out on remand and I feel like I just got ambushed by a Mac truck."   
  
Adam paused at a newspaper stand and bought some coffee. "So let me get this straight. You got whooped on what should have been a slam dunk bail hearing by a courier? And I have to go back and explain this to Frank?"  
  
Finermen shrugged. "Yeah. Oh yeah, this character wants to meet in your office tomorrow morning."  
  
Adam sipped his coffee. "I'm looking forward to it."  
  
~~next morning~~  
  
Adam's secretary poked her head into Adam's office. "Mr. Schiff, Mr. Finermen, there is a Mr. McCoy here to see you."  
  
"Thank you Joyce, send him in."  
  
Jack McCoy strode eagerly into the office. "Mr. Schiff, Mr. Finermen." He stretched out his hand to each in turn.  
  
Adam stared, speechless for a moment. "Jack?"  
  
Jack's face lit up into a smile. "Sir, I'm surmised you remembered me."  
  
"Surprised? Why? After that conversation we had... Steve, you've met Jack McCoy already but I bet you didn't know that he was my house painter back when he was still in law school." Steve smiled and nodded politely, relieved at the friendly tone, he had been afraid of this rookie lawyer and it helped that he was friendly with Schiff.  
  
Jack smiled recalling the day when he first came face to face with the man who had become his role model. "Yes but that was almost, what, three years ago?"  
  
"Yes, speaking of, weren't you going to come see me when you became a real lawyer? What did you not pass the bar first time around?" Adam looked at him over the top of his reading glasses.  
  
Jack shrugged. "I passed. I just thought your offer was not serious. Thought I would get some experience first."  
  
"So you spent three years in research and being a courier?! My boy your talents could have been put to much better use!"  
  
Jack smiled. "Well it doesn't matter now because here I am. In a murder trial on the opposite side of the aisle. So lets get down to business." With that he proceeded to withdraw several blue backed documents from his slightly worn leather messenger bag. Before he had a chance to announce what they were Joyce, the secretary, reappeared at the door.   
  
"I'm sorry but Mr. McCoy it's your office on line 4 and it sounds urgent."   
  
Adam picked up his own phone. "You can take it here Mr. McCoy."  
  
"Thank you." Jack held the receiver to his ear as Adam pushed the appropriate number.  
  
"McCoy here...Yes I did... I know that's what he said, Its my case...so...well then what do you expect me to do?....I am in EADA Schiff's office as we speak...Serving motions...3 suppressions, and a dismissal...of course they will...oh come on...you can't be serious...please Mr.Troy...just a chance...I write all your stuff anyways what difference will it make if I actually read it instead of one of you three...come on...please...I...but...FINE....Give me a half hour."   
  
Jack put forcefully put down the phone. "Mr. Schiff It was a pleasure seeing you again, unfortunately I must get back to my firm. I am to notify you that I will not be your friendly advisary for the duration of this trial and these motions are worthless. Mr. Troy will be taking over the case and he will call you in short time to arrange a real meeting."  
  
Schiff stared at the young man. "So what, your being taken off the case and sent back to research?"  
  
"Well I don't have any trial experience so I can't be trusted with any clients." Jack said bitingly.  
  
Adam walked Jack to the door and put his hand on his shoulder, "Listen, you get tired of them over there, and I should think you ought to, come see me, I'm serious, I have some sway here. I'll find you a trial position."  
  
Jack looked back at the older man. "Thank you." That was all he said, and then he was gone. 


	3. After Another 8 Years

The reporter rushed to confront an ADA exiting One Hogan Place."Sir...Sir would you care to comment on the election, who you plan on voting for?"  
  
Jack looked annoyingly at the reporter, prepared to brush him aside but then he figured that maybe some inside support would help Adam in his bid to claim the open District Attorney position. With that in mind he turned to the camera with a smile.  
  
"Well I plan on voting for Adam Schiff most definitely. And I'll vote for him again when he's seeking reelection in a few years time." He added with his characteristic smirk.  
  
"Really? Why do you support this man and would you classify your sentiments as unusual amongst your co-workers?"  
  
"He is the most talented lawyer I know. The fairest minded of all I know. The best stratagizer, the most caring, most judicious, determined, honest man I have had the pleasure of knowing. When it comes down to it, I, personally, would do anything for the man, I'd give my life. And I'd say Mr. Schiff enjoys strong support from everyone within the building. We all have a great working relationship with him."  
  
"It sounds that you feel a bit stronger then merely a working relationship."  
  
"I owe a lot to Adam Schiff. He got me this job, which I love, he taught me every nuance of the law. I spend every trial attempting to follow in his footsteps. Plus his wife makes the best oatmeal raisin cookies that I ever had."  
  
"Are you supporting Mr. Schiff's election because you will seek promotion to his spot as EADA of the felonies bureau if he moves up?"  
  
"That is hardly a consideration. There are many more attorneys far more qualified then I to take on that role. But if you'll excuse me, I must get to the court house before he thinks he has lost his second chair and I end up with no job at all."  
  
Jack grinned to the young reporter then jogged to the curb and hailed a cab. 


	4. Barely A Year Later

"Jack?" It was 7:30 in the morning and Adam had come to the office early in hopes of getting some things done while there was no one there. He had been heading to his office when he noticed his EADA's door ajar. He nosed it open slightly to find Jack McCoy in his sweats, sound asleep on the sofa.  
  
Finding that his right hand man had spent the night at the office was not an uncommon occurrence. Actually on more then one occasion Adam had to reprimand Jack for not going home more often. The oddity about this instance was that it was a Monday morning and there was a packed duffel bag thrown on one of the chairs.  
  
McCoy sleepily picked up his head and peered at Adam. "Morning? Urgmh. Okay. I'm up, give me a second to dress like a lawyer."  
  
Adam nodded his head. "When you're awake come see me." He shut the door behind him and walked slowly to his office. He sat at his desk and tried to read the papers in front of him but his mind kept on drifting back to why Jack was apparently, literally, now living at the office. After a short amount of time Jack did appear in his doorway, tie in his pocket and coffee in hand. Adam's floating focus had been frustrating him so much he decided to get right to the point.   
  
"Jack, why are you living in your office?"  
  
"I'm not." Jack responded dully.  
  
"Why the duffel bag then?" Adam asked pointedly.  
  
Jack sighed and gripped the back of one of Adam's chairs. "Its really no big deal and it's a little complicated. Plus I just don't feel like discussing it."  
  
Adam leaned his arms on his desk and stared into Jack's eyes. He knew that the younger man was quick get defensive if pushed but something in Jack's eyes told him that this was not a usual instance.  
  
"Jack, I don't care what you do or do not feel like talking about. This is my office and regardless of how much leeway I give you I do have some power round here and unless you tell me why you are having slumber parties with your legal pad I will not allow you to stay the night ever again."  
  
Jack slumped into the chair he had just been gripping and let out a long, tired sigh. Adam knew he had broken through and would get an explanation now. He came out from behind his desk and sat on the chair next to Jack. He put his hand on his knee and said quietly, "Come on Jack. Tell me what's going on."  
  
Adam's mouth nearly dropped when McCoy turned to him, tears in his eyes. "We're done. It's over. I wrote up the divorce papers for us on Friday night."  
  
"Jack..."  
  
"Its for the best. I was hardly home anymore. And when I was, we fought. It's for the best. At least Jenny is to young to remember this." Jack hung his head. Adam got up and put his hand on the young man's back.  
  
"It's okay. Jack. Everything will be Okay."  
  
When Jack had finally left, mumbling something about damn defense lawyers, Adam had sat back not sure of what to do. He walked to his phone and called who he always called when he needed a loving voice and a guiding hand.  
  
Not an hour later Bea Schiff stepped of the elevator. First she walked to her husband's office and entered with out knocking. Adam was sitting at a meeting with the mayor.   
  
"Hi honey. Just wanted to let you know I'm here." She planted a kiss on his cheek and the left the room. Adam just shrugged to his guest but he knew what she was doing.   
  
Bea walked directly into the office across the hall, again without knocking.   
  
"Jesus Jack, it looks like a tomb in here. Why don't you open some blinds and let some light in?"  
  
Jack looked up from his book and smiled. "Why Bea your enough light to illuminate the whole building. I have to shut the blinds to keep the sun from getting jealous."  
  
"My, my McCoy you always have been a sweet talker."  
  
"I try."  
  
Bea walked over to where McCoy's duffel bag sat and picked it up. From his desk Jack arched his eyebrows but said nothing until she slung the bag over her shoulder and began to walk out of the room.  
  
"Hey what are doing?"  
  
"I'll see you tonight Jack. Dinner will be promptly at quarter to seven. Adam can give you a ride if you need it."  
  
Jack stood speechlessly and watched Bea leave the room.  
  
He was defeated and he knew it. The only thing he had left to do was sit down and start looking forwards to a the best home cooked meal a DA could ask for. 


	5. 1996

"She was so young."  
  
"Too young."  
  
"It was all my fault."  
  
"No it wasn't, you will some day learn that these things happen."  
  
"But why her? She was so good. It should have been me."  
  
"Don't say that."  
  
"But I loved her."  
  
"I know." 


	6. A Year Later

Adam sat on his sofa, head in his hands looking at his tuna fish sandwich. He didn't notice Jack quietly enter from the side door.  
  
"She always made it for you, didn't she?"  
  
Adam could only nod.  
  
Jack walked across the room and sat next to his aging friend and put an arm around his shoulders. "She a tough one, that wife of yours. She'll pull through. Just you see, she'll be back here in no time, chastising for cutting the celery too large."  
  
That mustered a grin from Adam. "I do cut them too large. I'm always afraid for my fingers. I don't know how she does it..." There was silence for a long moment before Adam looked to Jack and said very quietly. "She's not coming back you know. She's never going to wake up."  
  
Jack sat back and gaped at Adam. There was nothing else he could do, no way to respond.   
  
"Don't look at me like that. I'm not going to walk around fooling myself. I love her, always will and I will not degrade her by turning her body into a machine."  
  
"Adam..."  
  
"Don't even start. I've already talked with the doctors. I'm going to say good bye today as soon as I get off of work." Adam's voice was calm but his shoulders began to shake and silent tears flowed freely down his face.  
  
"Adam, I'm going to come with you. I'm going to be there. We can go to dinner or something. Or we can go back to your place. I can help with arranging things over the next few days."  
  
Adam slowly nodded his consent. Jack wiped his own face and was walking from the room when Adam stopped him.  
  
"You're a good man Jack McCoy."  
  
"Only to those who deserve it." 


	7. Three and A Half Years Later

'Hallo von Deutschland' read the front of the post card. On the back, scrawled in familiar script was a note.  
  
'Hallo to everyone back home. I only have just realized that I have yet to write anyone since I landed. There is so much to see, to experience. Jack, you could never come over here. The apparent injustices would give you a heart attack as soon as your eyes were opened as mine have been. I miss New York and my friends (my family) but it is good to be so directly involved. I spent so long as a supervisor that I forgot what everything feels like. I think I finally realize why you always want to stay where you are and resist moving up politically. I honestly think I get it. Oh that reminds me. I have still been keeping track of American goings on (you'd be so impressed with my new found internet skills) AND JOHN MCCOY IF YOU EVER attempt another stunt like you did with that Grensty case I swear I will come back over there and beat your head in with the statute books myself. Don't let your intentions and blind faith to justice lead you down a dangerous path. On that happy note I'm reaching the end of available space. I'll write again and you can reach me at 12 Nerken r. Gamhanland, 4566, Germany. Yours truly, Adam Schiff.'  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
'GREETINGS from the BIG Apple!'  
  
'Adam, it was so good to hear from you. I was afraid that you had been swallowed by some sort of crazy cult thing...don't ask. Really don't. Det. Briscoe sends his affections, as well as Jenny, Nora and Serena, my new assistant. Abbie left for the US Attorney's office. Its better for her there, bigger pastures so to speak. Anyways, as you so keenly seem to know, things are about the same as always around here. People are finding new ways to kill each other with strange new reasons, all perversions of the classics. Oh and that stunt you yelled at me about? I spent TWO nights in jail on a contempt charge for that one. But it got the press coverage I needed. Oh, you'd be proud; Ever since you left I have been a little more aware of the political repercussions of my actions. I guess when one's old standby is taken away one attempts to fill in the space himself. One last bit of good news, Jimmy Razenti was denied parol again. I told you I would take care of it while you were away. Your letter did have a big impact though. Well that's about it really, just saying hi. Oh, and when we're on the phone next time remind me to tell you this great joke that Anita Van Buren shared with me. Always ~ Jack' 


	8. In The Future

The nurse was inside the house tending to this and that while the two men sat outside sucking on ice cubes and debating law. The one on the left was short, his sallow skull covered with barely any hair and his eyes that stared from their sunken sockets still seemed to belie the mysteries of the worlds. He was in an almost reclining position as he talked. The one on the right sat forwards, pressing his hand on to the top of his thighs. He was a good deal taller and had a full, thick head of white hair with a few black strands stubbornly clinging to their color.   
  
"My boy, we seem to have run out of lemonade." Adam observed, eyeing the bottom of his glass.  
  
"S'k. I likes da ice dubes." Jack managed to slur out, amongst three ice cubes he was chewing on.  
  
Adam coughed heavily. "You shouldn't chew on those like that, its not good."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like I'm going to take health advice from Mr. Sick-o here."  
  
"Shut-up."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Both men broke down into laughter at that point. The sounds of their senseless amusement only broken by the occasional cough from the ex- DA. When it got to the point that Adam was coughing more then he was laughing Jack stood and moved behind the man. He rubbed the older man's back until the coughing ceased.   
  
As he was walking back to his own chair Jack tripped and knocked over the ladder that a house painter had left under the eve of the garage.  
  
"Oh geeze..." He slowly moved to replace the ladder when suddenly memories came rushing back to him.   
  
"Adam, do remember when we first met?"   
  
"Hmmm?" Adam looked at him through half closed eyes.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Adam. You look exhausted. Come on, let's go in." Jack said, concerned.  
  
"No. I like it out here, exhausted or not. Now, what did you say before?"  
  
Jack bit his lip. "I asked if you remembered when we first met. The day I was painting this house here and you followed me around and we talked about cases for hours."   
  
Adam smiled rather weakly. "I do remember. That was a wonderful day."  
  
"Yes it was." Jack mounted the bottom steps of the ladder and pretended he was painting.  
  
Adam smiled again and quietly said, "Make sure you don't miss a spot."  
  
"What?"   
  
  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Adam?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
  
  
As the setting sun's orange rays began to light the small back yard Jack turned and saw Adam's chest rise and fall with a breath and then rise no more. 


End file.
